


Wedding Day

by SeaweedBrain144



Series: Percy Jackson Next Generation Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Percabeth wedding, percabeth, percy and annabeth wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedBrain144/pseuds/SeaweedBrain144
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get married at Camp Half-Blood!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Ella/Tyson (Percy Jackson), Frederick Chase/Mrs. Chase, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Next Generation Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting . . . hope it's not too crappy. Enjoy!

_ June 16, 2012 _

_ 2 years after the war _

“I’m freaking out,” said Percy. “Relax, Percy,” grumbled Frank as he tried in vain to tie his bow tie.

“She’s going to leave me.” moaned Percy. Nico stopped fumbling with his suit, and stepped in front of Percy.

He put his hands on Percy’s shoulders.

“Relax, Percy,” he said. “If Annabeth wanted to leave you, which she _does not,_ she would have done it before.”

“Nico’s right,” Will, agreed, though he didn’t look happy about his boyfriend grabbing his former crush by the shoulders. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Percy’s shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still looked nervous and edgy.

“Now, um, Nico, I need your help with something.” He yanked his boyfriend’s arms from Percy’s shoulders and dragged him away.

“Are you really that jealous?” Nico murmured, smirking at his adorably blond boyfriend.

“Yes.”

The men heard a knocking on the door, and then Piper opened it. She was wearing the same kind of dress as Annabeth, though it was pink. “Hurry up, you guys!” she hissed. “The ceremony starts in five minutes.” She closed the door.

Percy adjusted his suit, which was, of course, blue, for the last time. “Ok, guys,” he said nervously. “Let’s do this.”

Percy was sweating as he nervously stood at the aisle. Every minute Annabeth didn’t show up felt like an hour. Just when he was about to give up on the whole thing, the organ music began playing. His stomach felt like a bundle of nerves as Annabeth began to walk down the aisle.

* * *

Nico sat down in the third row, right next to Will. His boyfriend nonchalantly took his hand. Without further delay, the ceremony started. Organ music began playing, “Here Comes the Bride,” as Annabeth (accompanied by Bobby as the ring bearer and Estelle as the flower girl) walked down the aisle, Frederick holding her hand. Everyone craned their necks to look at her, and muttered appreciative comments about her appearance.

Even though Nico wasn’t into girls, he had to admit that Annabeth looked stunning. Her wedding dress was beautiful, with a sweetheart neckline made from grey satin, and her arms and neck were covered by a gauzy material. The dress seemed to float behind her like a cloud, and her blond curls were done up in a braided bun, with a little more than a few strands loose. The dress trailed on for a few feet.

Piper, having partly designed the dress, was beaming with pride.

“Wow,” Will muttered as Annabeth passed. “Percy’s a lucky guy.”

Nico elbowed him (though not too hard).

“Ow,” his boyfriend protested, though he didn’t look all that hurt. Nico put his head on Will’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

* * *

Percy listened as Chiron began saying stuff, but he wasn’t really listening. His main focus was on Annabeth. He wondered why it had taken him so long to propose to her. Annabeth’s gray eyes were sparkling as though she could read his mind.

“Perseus Jackson,” Chiron interrupted his thoughts. “Do you take Annabeth Chase as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?”

“Huh?” he asked, momentarily confused (which led to some tittering from the audience). “Oh, right. I do.”

“Seaweed Brain,” someone in the audience said endearingly, which led to more hushed laughter.

Chiron smiled and moved on. “Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.” she said, tearfully, but smiling. Chiron nodded, and Percy took a ring from Bobby, slipping it onto Annabeth’s finger. She did the same for him. “You may now kiss each other,” Chiron conceded.

Annabeth and Percy surged forward and locked lips before Chiron had even finished speaking. The audience exploded into applause and cheering.


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The married couple takes wedding pictures, with the help of Leo and otheres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out people actually like this garbage spouting from my sleep-deprived brain! Yay! So, I'll try to add as many chapters as I can before everyone realizes it's terrible

Sally enveloped Percy in her arms as soon as he managed to get away from the crowd. 

“Oh, Percy,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

When she pulled away, Percy felt something wet on his cheeks. He couldn’t tell if it was his tears or hers.

“Thanks,” he muttered hoarsely. “Thanks, mom.”

“Percy!” Annabeth called from across the room. She was surrounded by a sea of generally blond heads, all attempting to congratulate her at the same time.

Percy grinned and attempted to make his way across the room to her, but before he could take another step, something barrelled into him, picked him up, and basically crushed him in its arms.

At first, Percy feared the worst, but as the something shouted, “Brother!”, he realized that it was just his oversized cyclops of a brother.

He grimaced. “Hey, Tyson. Could you maybe - ow - put me down? Thanks, bud.”

Tyson grinned at him with crooked teeth. “You are married! To Annabeth!”

“Yeah,” said Percy, smiling at him gleefully. “I am. It’s pretty awesome.”

“So Annabeth is also now my family! Yay!”

Ella fluttered around above their heads. “Congratulations. Congratulations by Post Malone, 2016.  _ Now they always say congratulations. Worked so hard, forgot how to vacation. _ ” 

Percy vaguely got what she was saying. “Thanks, Ella.”

Ella smiled and blushed, perching on Tyson’s shoulder as the pair went to talk to Annabeth. 

“Pictures!” exclaimed Sally, wiping her tears. “Pictures. Gods, we have to take pictures. Paul, you brought the camera, didn’t you?”

Paul blanched. “Uh . . .”

_ “Paul, you didn’t bring the-”  _

Percy put his hand on his mom’s shoulder. “Mom, it’s okay. Annabeth’s dad and stepmom should have a camera.”

She inhaled slowly. “Right. Sorry. I - I’m panicking. You just got married.”

Percy patted his mom on the back, though inside fireworks were exploding in his heart. Holy crap, he had just gotten married!  _ To Annabeth! _

Who was currently lecturing Leo about taking “appropriate” pictures. Uh oh. He’d better stop her while she was ahead. 

Percy swooped in just as Annabeth finished with, “Just don’t make them weird, repair boy.” 

Leo clapped his hands. Loudly. Everyone flinched. “Alright,” he shouted. “I need, uh . . . Paul, here on the left - no, not  _ your  _ left,  _ my  _ left, your right. Um, Piper and Reyna to the left of him -  _ your  _ left. Percy and Annabeth in the center.”

Percy held out his arm to Annabeth. “Mrs. Jackson?” he said jokingly. He thought that maybe she would playfully hit him, but instead she leaned forward, pecked him on the cheek, and accepted his arm.

“Alright, Frederick, next to Annabeth. Thalia and Rachel - yeah, next to Freddy.”

Mr. Chase did not look happy with his new nickname. 

Leo peered at the group over the camera. “Percy, Annabeth, you guys have permission to be as mushy and corny as you want.”

“Shut it, Leo,” Piper called. 

He grinned, at her, then went back to fiddling with the camera. After taking a few pictures, he looked back up at the group. “Alright, everyone who isn’t Percy or Annabeth, scram. That’s right, bride-and-groom  _ only  _ pictures.”

The group dissolved, with little grumbling and shoving. 

“Do something cute,” Leo instructed Percy and Annabeth. “Like, I don’t know, hold hands or something?”

Annabeth clasped her hand tightly in Percy’s.

Leo peeked over the camera again. “Come on, guys,” he complained. “Be more natural. Loosen up. Annabeth, you look like you have a ruler down you dress. Percy, your smile looks terrifying.” 

“I will break your arm, Valdez.” Annabeth threatened. 

Leo laughed nervously. “That was a hyperbole, right? Right? Right. But seriously, guys, smile. Remember that time we thought there was a bear outside and it was just Nico snoring?”

“Frick you, Valdez!” Nico shouted from somewhere in the room. 

Leo grinned. “Ah, he loves me. In a friendly way, of course. Not really into emos.”

Annabeth let out a short burst of laughter, partly from the exhilaration of just being married, and partly from Leo’s ridiculous jokes. Percy smiled fondly at his new wife, and Leo, seeing his chance, went for the camera again. 

_ Flash! _


End file.
